The Panty Snatcher
by CygnusOlor
Summary: Someone is running around McKinley stealing panties!  Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor do I own its characters.  This was written just for fun and unfortunately has no truth behind it.


**I watched an interview from the Glee 3D Movie and 'Panty Snatching' popped up during it, so I thought why the not. So here it is. A short story full of nothing, hope you like. Chains of Love will be my next update, whenever I get around to writing it, I apologize for how long it takes me to get updates up for CoL.**

The Panty Snatcher

One-Shot

Rachel Barbra Berry was a small town girl, who was destined for bigger and better things, even if the other residence of Lima, Ohio refused to see or treat her as a future starlet. Because of this, Rachel had grown to be a strong and resilient young woman, who was capable of handling all the childish torments and hurtful actions of her peers.

She was teased on a daily bases for the majority of the day, every day of the week, bar the weekends of course. During those two heavens sent days, Rachel remained at home, in the loving comfort of her two fathers who continually showed their ever growing support and adoration for their little princess.

It was only recently that the teasing had started to affect Rachel, after all a girl could only take so much, especially when the crimes being committed against her were of a potentially perverted nature.

Since the being of month known as February she had had numerous break-ins into her locker during the mandatory gym period; that she was no longer excused from. If it had been anything else being taken she might have looked the other way, but these were her panties for Barbra's sake.

She wouldn't stand for it.

Especially as it was becoming harder and harder to avoid explaining to her overly curious fathers as to why she was suddenly buying more underwear in the past few weeks than she had done in the past two years.

Compared to her clothes, her panties were a thing of beauty and style. And the thought of someone parading around with her panties in the their pocket made her light headed and slightly nauseous, not to mention it was being to really creep her out.

Of course she had her suspects, her first thought had immediately been that horribly Jacob boy, who followed her up the school stairs with his ever present camera attached to his sweating hand, all in hopes of getting a sneak peek up her admitted short skirt.

She soon gave up on that idea, as she knew the hormonal creature had no problem with just coming right out and asking for her panties, usually along with the threat of blackmail, but again Rachel always took his attention in her stride, she would face many obsessive fans in her future after all, so she concluded that it wasn't her number one suspect.

When she had eliminated Jacob from her investigation, she became slightly disheartened to the fact that she couldn't think of anyone else who showed even the slightest bit of interest in her at all, well enough to steal her panties anyway.

Well there was Finn, but it wasn't his style break into anybody's locker, never mind to steal undergarments.

She had briefly considered her tormentors, but they made it very clearly that touching her or anything she owned was like a death sentence to them, they all had this idea in their minds that she carried some form of 'loser virus' and contact meant immediate infection.

They were all imbeciles, she knew this. None of them were smart enough to break into a locker, nor were they subtly enough to be able to get away for an entire month without having had Rachel bust them in the act yet.

And she had tried of course, she had left traps every other day, but nope, nothing had successfully caught the elusive Panty Snatcher.

The idea of informing the glee club of this new irritating development in her life was short lived, the chances of any of the other being targeted seemed preposterous to her. And she just knew that if she enlightened them to her situation they wouldn't assist her, they were more likely to either mock her or accuse her yet again of being an over dramatic diva.

So she awoke this morning and decided she would just continue to tackle the day like she had been doing for the past three years of high school; a smile on her face and a skip in her step. She could handle this, just like she handle everything else, she just needed to be patient.

Even with the knowledge that her panties were going to be pilfered the period before lunch, she still prepared her gym bag, fresh panties included. She was thankful that the thief only ever stole one pair at a time, so she was never left to go commando through the rest of the day.

She had gotten to school that morning at her usual time and was already shifting through the books that she had stored in her locker.

Her locker was in the third corridor and right outside of her homeroom, which was a saving grace when time was at the essence, although with her impeccable time keeping skills she rarely had issues with being late. She also favoured this locker placement, because it meant that she conveniently shared locker space with one Quinn Fabray. The blonde's locker was right next to hers.

With her thoughts on the head cheerleader she started pondering on whether Quinn had ever had a issue with a panty snatcher. Surely the pervert who stole her underwear would be more interested in Quinn's panties. She would at least…not that she would ever steal someone panties, it would be morally wrong and well…wrong.

When Quinn approached her locker, and according to Rachel's watch the cheerleader was right on time as per usual. As expected Quinn blatantly ignored Rachel's presence, and made herself busy at her locker.

Rachel couldn't help but watch as elegant fingers flicked the locker combination in with ease, she always had trouble with her locker; it never opened as easily as Quinn's did. She continued to watch as the blonde went about fixing her hair in the moderately sized mirror that she had stuck to the inside of her locker door.

"That's a very pretty hair clip Quinn." Rachel complimented timidly. She had spent enough time assessing the undeniably gorgeous girl beside her to notice when Quinn had made even the smallest of changes to her wardrobe.

It was rare for Quinn to be wearing her 'civilian' clothes as Coach Sylvester called it, but when she did Rachel could see how much happier and more like herself Quinn looked. Her hair was done and her innocent summer dresses made her look stunning in a awe inspiring way.

She too intimidating in her cheerio's uniform, Rachel wasn't a fan even with the short skirt and visible spanks.

Quinn turned ever so slightly in acknowledgement and she let her eyes roam over Rachel's hopeful yet nervous face studiously. She wasn't surprised that Rachel had spoken to her, the songbird did that on occasion, what shocked Quinn was that she hadn't tried to fit half a dictionary into that one sentence.

"Thank you." Quinn replied.

It was quiet but Rachel definitely heard it, she was too concentrated on the girl not to have heard a single breath escape those promising lips.

In stunned silence Rachel watched as a subtly blushing Quinn grabbed her books and shut her locker quickly before making a mad dash towards her first lesson, which from the book Rachel saw her grab she assumed it to be a maths class.

Rachel couldn't even estimate the amount of times that she had attempted to make a conversation with Quinn Fabray, but she did know it was a very huge number, but this was the first time the blonde had ever responded and the reply as spiteful or harsh at all.

The shrill ring of the bell knocked her back to a functioning state, and her running to her first lesson to avoid ruining her perfect attendance.

Her thoughts remained on the interaction she had had with Quinn that morning, until she found her walking into the girl's locker room. It was then that she remembered why she had been even more un-enthusiastic about gym than was normal.

There wasn't much she could do at this point, if she didn't make an appearance out on the sports field then her miserable over weight coach would be in here hollering her head off and potentially giving Rachel a completely unnecessary detention. So watching her locker for the thief to appear would be impossible.

An hour later she came back from the field sporting an 'injury' in truth she had dramatically thrown herself to the floor and faked a great deal of pain to get herself out of the much despised game of tag football.

She already had a strict exercise regime, she didn't need to take gym also, and she was in no danger of becoming obese, especially not on tofu.

Entering the locker room with a self-satisfied smug smile on her pretty face, she then froze as she watched the locker room door close…had she really just missed the panty thief by mere seconds. Had she not have had to fake a realistic limp she might have caught the pervert.

She quickly rushed to the door swinging it open with enough force that she almost got flung backwards due to not releasing the handle quick enough. She peered down each way of the corridor but saw nothing, not even a hall monitor was around.

Forlornly she dragged her heavy feet back towards her locker, she froze when she reached her locker. Had her eyes not been studying the floor she might have missed it, but fortunately she hadn't looked anywhere else.

She finally had a clue! On the floor directly in front of her locker lay a clip, but not just any old clip, it was a hair clip and familiarity of it made Rachel gasp loudly filling her dramatic reaction quota of the day.

She had seen that clip hold shimmering golden hair in place just this morning, in Quinn Fabray's hair. Was it possible? Was Quinn Fabray the elusive panty snatcher that she had been looking for? Surely not, her mind told her, but if the numerous crimes shows that she watched religiously on the weekends had taught her anything, it was that the evidence never lies.

This called for a much more thorough investigation.

Subtly had never been a Berry trait, but luckily her small stature and her years of ballet made her light on her feet and made stealth missions such as this a little easier.

She had been following Quinn around the school as much as she could without skipping classes or being detected, she thought she had been caught once when Quinn had started talking when nobody was around, but Rachel then realised she hadn't been caught the blonde was just showing some of her concealed insanity and had started talking to herself.

Unfortunately Quinn was outright arguing with herself, so even with her finely tuned ears Rachel was unable to pick anything concrete, just unhelpful snippets about behaving herself. To which Rachel barely muffled a snort; snatching another girls panties was not considered behaving one's self in the least.

"Go home Berry." Quinn's voice ordered sharply, before she stomped away gracefully in a way that only Quinn Fabray could pull off.

Rachel groaned after falling back against the lockers she had been hiding behind, she would definitely had to start practicing muffling herself. Being caught spying was quite embarrassing.

The next day Rachel waited at the end of the hall, she had come in extra early today so she was able to get her things from her locker, which meant she could make a clean getaway once she completed her objective.

As she expected Quinn arrived at her own locker right on time, and if she wasn't mistaken the blonde looked a little disappointed while she looked at the empty space beside her locker and then up and down the corridor; almost like she was looking for Rachel.

Thankfully Quinn hadn't spotted Rachel during her sweeping check of the halls, which meant that Rachel still had the advantage of surprise, so with a slow approach Rachel made it undetected and stood purposely behind Quinn, before she moved to casually lean against her own locker looking at a wide eyed Quinn.

"Good morning." Rachel greeted coolly, she had seen football players do this numerous times when they were looking to pick up a cheerleader, not that she was trying to pick Quinn up. She just wanted to un-nerve the blonde enough that she let her guard down and hopefully she would then fall down on her knees and confess her misdoings, all with her head hung in shame.

"Uh morning." Quinn replied, watching the small brunette next to her warily. She too had seen this casual pose before, it was usually Puckerman or Finn that pulled it on… she certainly wasn't ever expecting to be experiencing it from Rachel Berry.

"I think this belongs to you." Rachel said nonchantly, although she was watching Quinn's reaction like a hawk, if she so much as twitched nervously Rachel was going to pounce, pointed finger and all.

"Yeah, where did you find that?" Quinn asked surprised. She thought she had lost her hair clip during gym, she had it the period before Rachel, she could have sworn she had left it neatly on top of her folded clothes, but Santana had told her to forget about and but another, before dragging her out.

"Why don't you tell me?" Rachel countered, looking Quinn right in the eye, which made the blonde lean back a little, trying to escape the intense look Rachel was pinning her with.

"Excuse me?" She asked confusion written all over her face…surely if she knew where her lost clip had been she would have found it herself and then there would have been no need for Rachel to deliver it back to her.

"Never mind, enjoy your day Quinn." Rachel waved sweetly as she left Quinn in more confusion than she had been in before.

Quinn couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something definitely up Rachel lately. From what she can remember, Rachel had never once smiled at her like that; it was like the small girl knew something and she was subtly trying to make that know. She couldn't possibly know about Quinn dilemma of late, she had hidden it too well, she knew she had.

She wasn't able to fall deeper into her panic because her sidekicks had arrived, hands held and fingers tightly locked together.

"You look like the hobbit just laid one on you." Santana quipped with her signature devils grin that promised mischief.

"I don't know San; I think Rachel might have said she wants to play doctor with her." Brittany added innocently, much to her girlfriend's amusement.

"I don't want to play anything with Rachel." Quinn sputtered, eyes darting around looking for any sign of nosey dwarfs hanging around to overhear.

"We never said you did." Santana added smugly, she knew a serious case of denial when she saw on. She already been there, gotten over it and burnt the t-shirt.

"Oh shut up." Quinn huffed, her cheeks a delicate pink that showed her guilt. Oh how Santana loved watching the usually un-flappable head cheerleader, flounder for her life.

Quinn glared heatedly towards her supposed friends as they sauntered back down the hallway towards their next class; they've coincidently shared every class since their academic lives began. It sometimes bothered Quinn, but only because she felt like she was being left out all the time. They were after all two of the very few people Quinn liked to talk to on occasion.

Although while her two best friends have always shared every lesson together, the situation was almost the same for Rachel and herself.

They shared AP History, AP Biology and AP Literature. Quinn found it to be a blessing that none of her cheerio teammates were in these classes along with her, since it allowed her to subtly watch Rachel, and it also meant she wasn't expected to tease her either. Not to mention on the rare occasion they needed to partner up, she had nothing stopping her from picking Rachel.

She hadn't forgotten Rachel's odd behaviour this earlier this morning, but for now she would have to put the serious thinking on hold, as she had to sit through three lessons before she was released for lunch.

Rachel had been slightly put out at failing to have pulled any kind of reaction from Quinn apart from confusion. The blonde was a panty snatcher hiding behind her 'Innocent, All American Girl' image, she just knew.

She had found the evidence; she just needed to think of a more effective of pulling a reaction from the steely cheerleader.

By the time Rachel had thought of a semi decent plan to shake her suspect, Thursday had rolled around, which meant that the Glee club was going to practicing a dance number and it strangely fit perfectly for Rachel's plan to play out innocently.

To make it work Rachel had had to put away her short skirts and don her tightest pair of ass clinging jeans, a skirt would have worked just as well, but she didn't want to give the girl a show…or a heart attack for that matter. She had also picked out a short shirt, that happened to rise up at the smallest of movements, and to avoid flashing those unnecessary few she had thrown on a long cardigan to cover half of her backside, still leaving enough curve for those who wish to gawk.

The only part of her panties that she wanted Quinn to see was the dental floss thin straps of her G-string, it was the raciest pair of undergarments that she owned and they had been hidden deep in her underwear draw.

Her new wardrobe had garnered more attention than her skirts had, the people who usually teased her for her clothes had started complimenting her instead, it was a nice change she had to admit, not that she cared for their acceptance or anything.

She thought she had caught Quinn staring on a few occasions during AP History, but the blonde was always too quick to be caught in the act.

Again her panties had been stolen whilst she was partaking in her gym session, and she had been disappointed to find no clue had been left behind this time, she must have gone through the room with a figurative fine comb and still come up with nothing.

Now she was currently sitting in her last class of the day, and it was seconds away from coming to an end. For the better part of the last half hour she had been impatiently tapping her pencil on her maths book, whilst biting her lip as she watched the clock.

It confused her as to why she was so…excited? To get to Glee just so she could flash her panties at an unsuspecting Quinn Fabray. She quickly made a note on the inside of her book to suggest she go into therapy to her fathers.

Her goal was to catch a pervert, not to become one herself.

The bell rang just as she finished her note. Usually she took her time picking away her things, so that her bag was packed tidily and efficiently, but right now all she was thinking was that she needed to secure the seat in front of Quinn.

She had had a brief shoving match with the new transfer student from Ireland; Rory, but all those years of muscle toning had Rachel sitting triumphantly in the seat she had set her eyes on before her day had even begun. The smug look she threw at defeat opponent was unavoidable.

Luckily for Rachel she wasn't looking to impress the blonde cheerleader, as she would have failed if that was her goal, because apparently during the scuffle for her chair, Rachel had been oblivious to Quinn's entrance into the room.

The blonde had no idea what she had walked in on, but it was certainly not a normal Berry scene to be witnessing. She was more than positive that Rachel had a strict non-violence policy in life…and fighting over a chair wasn't something the normal Rachel would do. All of this just added to Quinn's theory that Rachel either wasn't quite herself or she was slowly losing her mind.

Quinn turned from the pouting boy who was taking a seat on the opposite side of the room, to look towards the miniature brunette; who it appeared was doing her best to look as innocent and casual as possible after being caught scrapping with a peer.

"Good afternoon Quinn." Rachel greeted. Quinn noticed that the strange smile from earlier in the day was back on her face, she tried not to let it show how much it un-nerved her. The 'I know something' grin was the bane of Quinn's existence when Rachel Berry is involved.

"Hey." She replied quietly, before moving further into the room and taking her normal seat at the back of the room that was coincidently directly behind Rachel's chair. The blonde took a minute to think back to a time when Rachel has ever sat directly in front of her, before realising that Rachel has never sat directly in front of her before. She couldn't even excuse it due to it being the only seat left, because there were five other un-occupied seats available.

Before long Santana and Brittany entered the room hands locked together, and dutifully took their places at Quinn's side, which also put them behind Rachel. True to her ever prepared nature, Rachel hadn't forgotten this fact. She also knew it was going to be completely impossible to flash Quinn with getting the attention of the other two along with their leader.

Sacrifices had to be made in this case.

When Mr Schuster finally arrived with his papers un-tidily stuffed into his satchel, Rachel's plan was ready to be set into action.

Just as she was taking her long cardigan off, two blurs of red rushed past her seat, jostling her slightly making her huff at the rudeness, before she realised that it was Brittany and Santana rushing to the front to showcase their chemistry in a duet.

Her guardian Barbra must have decided to help her with her plan, because now that Brittana were occupied up front, Quinn was the only one left seated behind her.

In a casual manner Rachel completely removed her cardigan and unnecessarily bent over to place the folded material on her bag at her feet.

The sudden choking an coughing from behind told her that she had succeeded in flashing Quinn through the gap at the back of her chair. To complete her act, Rachel turned around with fake concern and saw that Quinn's cheeks were flushed, her breathing laboured and her wide eyes were still directed at her lower back where she knew her shirt had ridden up to show her panties.

For once Rachel never got up from her seat to join the group, she just directed from her seat instead, unsurprisingly Quinn had remained rooted to her seat, her eyes gravitating periodically down at Rachel's revealed underwear.

Since her plan had been so successful yesterday Rachel finally found the courage to confront Quinn about her new questionable hobby of stealing her panties on a regular basis.

She was back in her usual wear, much to the disappointment of a few of her peers. This was something Quinn noticed immediately when she approached her locker to find Rachel once again waiting at her own, not that she minded the short skirts and granny sweaters, they were nice in a really dorky way.

"Good morning Quinn." Rachel greeted before Quinn had even reached her locker. The blonde nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement, but didn't say anything, she still had the vision of yesterday burned into her eyelids, so her ability to talk to the girl before her was limited.

"I hope you don't find me to be too bold, but you wouldn't happen to have stolen any of my panties recently would you Quinn?" Rachel asked with such ease she made herself blush, she couldn't believe she had actually said it out loud, even though that was her intention, she honestly thought she would have bottled it and bolted to class.

"I…wait…what?" Quinn stumbled over her words, as a furious heat erupted on her cheeks. She was torn between outright fury and unrivalled embarrassment. What on earth was Rachel thinking asking her such a thing and the in the middle of a busy hall way of all places.

"Look Quinn, I'm not going to tell anyone, what you get up to is your own business, but I would like my panties back." Rachel replied soldiering on with her task of stopping this little panty snatcher in her tracks.

"Have you completely lost your mind? As I would ever steal panties that belonged to anyone else, do I look like a pervert?" Quinn hissed quietly, hoping to avoid drawing attention to their conversation; if you could even call it a conversation.

Quinn huffed and began mumble under her breathe as she moved to open her locker.

What happened next shocked not just the blonde, but the entire hall full off students.

Angrily the head cheerleader yanked open her locker door and was suddenly hit in the face with numerously styled panties, Quinn quickly came to the conclusion that these were the panties that she was being accused of stealing…this did not look could for her defence.

"You were saying Quinn?" Rachel said smugly, thought she did feel some form of mortification, since those were her panties lying at Quinn's feet for all her peers to see. She was thankful that they weren't actually aware that they belonged to her.

"Those aren't mine." Quinn squeaked, turning her stunned and embarrassed gaze towards her accuser who was currently having her assumption proven.

"I'm aware they aren't yours Quinn." Rachel replied quietly, she was starting to feel a little bad for the blonde who looked like she just wanted to melt into the floor and slip away from the thundering laughter and the flashes of numerous camera phones going off around them.

"I swear on all that is good in my life Rachel, that I didn't steal any of your panties. Someone is setting me up, you have got to believe me." Quinn pleaded, her eyes reddening with her humiliation.

"Why would someone want to steal my panties and then set you up as the culprit?" Rachel asked in an attempt to give the blonde the benefit of the doubt, she did think Quinn too be far too intelligent to stash her 'loot' in her locker, and besides Rachel have surely noticed her own panties if they had been in Quinn's locker all along.

"Because it's downright hilarious and Q-bear was taking way too long to actually get in your panties herself, so Britt and I helped her along." Santana interrupted proudly, as if she had done the pair of them a great favour.

"And you thought the best way to inform me of Quinn's 'feelings' towards me was to steal my panties and then plant them in her locker, for her to then open the locker and completely humiliate herself in front of her peers? What planet do you live on Santana?" Rachel questioned astonished at the Latina's line of thinking. It just wasn't normal, not to mention sane.

"Well it worked didn't it." Santana huffed, whilst glaring down at the hobbit that dared question her logic.

"It totally worked." Brittany chirped from beside her girlfriend. She grinned innocently, as she flicked her gaze back and forth between Rachel and Quinn, before she began tugging Santana away from the blushing duo.

The crowd had started to disperse, probably because Santana had started screeching and threatening immense hurt upon those who continued to gawk at her leader and her midget.

"They are insane." Quinn grumbled, while she tried to avoid looking at Rachel and the floor; where Rachel's panties still littered the corridor tiles.

"So you like me?" Rachel blurted awkwardly, looking shyly towards Quinn from the corner of her eye. She had suddenly lost all of her confidence no that the knowledge of the blonde having a crush on her started to settle in.

She may think quite highly of herself, Rachel wasn't impervious to the affects Quinn had on other mere mortals. There was no denying the attractiveness that exuded from the blonde head cheerleader, and Rachel was one of the many who fell under her spell.

"Maybe a little." Quinn replied quietly, her façade had been broken by her best friends and she was now left to pick up the pieces…and the panties.

"See you later Quinn." Rachel said abruptly before turning to leave the blonde where she stood, her smile concealed due to her turned back.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do with all of these?" Quinn asked desperately if not a little confused. Why had Rachel turned from her? Had she blown it?

"Oh, you can just drop those off at mine, when you come to pick me up for our date tonight at eight." Rachel answered sweetly, sending a Broadway grin over her shoulder, quickly followed by a flirtatious wink as she disappeared from sight.

A dropped jaw Quinn Fabray watched the girl leave with raised eyebrows…she really would have to thank Santana for her insanity, after she punished her for stealing Rachel's panties and then setting her up in front of the whole school; forever branding her as The Panty Snatcher.


End file.
